kodigologoscriptoriumbibliolexfandomcom_tl-20200214-history
Request to File Motion for Treatment and Rehabilitation
The Complete Text FOR : ATTY. RENATO M. ABASTILLAS, JR. Public Attorney's Office, Quezon City Regional Office Quezon City, Metro Manila FROM : NEIL ELIZAGA Accused in People vs Neil Elizaga CRIM. CASE NO. R-QZN-17-07857 to 58-CR FOR: Violation of Secs. 11 and 12, Article II, RA 9165 RTC Branch 222, Quezon City RE : Request to File Motion for Treatment and Rehabilitation This is to respectfully request for you assistance in the filling of Motion for Treatment and Rehabilitation by the undersigned either by way of Voluntary Submission of a Drug Dependent to Confinement, Treatment and Rehabilitation or by Compulsory Submission of a Drug Dependent Charged with an Offense to Treatment and Rhabilitation pursuant to Secs. 54 and 63, Article VIII, RA 9165, respectively. The undersigned is th accused in Peope vs Neil Elizaga under Criminal Case Nos. R-QZN-17-07957 to 58-CR which is currently being tried before Branch 222 of the Regional Trial Court of Quezon City, Metro Manila FOR charges of violation of Secs. 11 and 12, Article II, Republic Act 9165, and which the good Public Attorny is representing as counsel. As indicated in the criminal information on the charge for violation os Sec. 11 of the said Act, the total amouunt alleged to have been siezed before the undersigned totals o six point forty-six grams (6.46 g) which is considerably way below the minimum required volume that is ten grams (10 g) in order for the prosecution to obtain conviction. As regards the charge for violation of Sec. 12 the penalty is less than six years imprisonment. That being the matter, th undersigned humbly opines the same may be qualified to avail of the remedies provided in the Act which is for Treatment and Rhabilitation hence, the foregoing request. The undersigned will be mos willing to fully cooperate and provide your good office with ay such information you may deem necessary in order to realize the object of the request. Finally, that this request rests on a layman's understanding of the law, the undersigned will be most greateful should you advice the same as to whether or not the request shall best serve his interests as accused in the aforecited criminal cases. In the event that you should find the former not qualified to avail of the said remedy or otherwise shall only be detrimental relative his efforts in finding any better legal relief and remedy, rest assured the same shal continue to trust and respect your wisdom and better judgment. Hoping for your consideration and for your better -- best -- justdgment. Good day and more power to your Office. NIEL ELIZAGA Dorm 3, Quezon City Jail Kamuning, EDSA, Quezon City POST SCRIPT: For purposes of this request, the requesting party will be most greateful for any communications copy-furnished the common-law-wife of the same in the following address: MR. NEIEL ELIZAGA c/o MRS. GLADYS OREAS-FALKOWSKI 16-E Zamboanga Alley, Intan Street, Barangay 153, Bagong Barrio, Caloocan City, 1400 Metro Manila About the Article A legal communications written by The Encoder intended to be submitted on the date and to the addressee as indicated, this article is herein qualified an official Record of Reference hence, an Extensible Data Record Enty relative the enevitable implications observed in the occassion of its writing. Thus noted that after completion and printing of the final hard-copy, the same is realized to have inherently been replete with irrational and inexcusable flaws both in facts and in reasoning. Much as The Encoder well aware of his level of writing competence, the pertained technical flaws are the focus of the electronic rendering of the aforecited record entry for critical assessment and appreciation of the circumstances and conditions that is melleiu the writing of the article. Provided as a matter of discourse and analysis are related articles including a technical annotation with commentary and discussion in the classified archive of The Encoder in the following reference links: Related Writings #The Republic off the Philippines Corrected to The Government off the Republic of the Philippines #Request to File Motion for Treatment and Rehabilitation: Annotated #Notes and Thoughts on Motion for Treatment and Rehabilitation; #Motion for Rehab Extensible Values Ferdinand A. Oreas (talk) 05:55, Abril 23, 2018 (UTC) Category:E-GovLegal Category:ExtensibleData Category:Legal Category:Letter Kategorya:Legal Writing